Stormy Saturdays
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: KaiRei, TyMax, BryTal. Sequel to 'Rainy Fridays'. While Max is in the hospital, new twists await our favorite bladers. And will Tala and Bryan finally admitt they're head over hills in love? Please read & review! :D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

OH. My. Fucking. God. I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I'm kinda dealing with this bad depression and I've started playing basketball and I'm a cheerleader now too. Haha. Go figure.

Anyway, I'M SO SORRY!!!! Please forgive me!! Oh yes, and thanks to all of you who updated 'Rainy Fridays'. It's Tala-centric oneshot side story, Tainted, should be up soon.

Anyway, on with the fic.

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah//_

Flashbacks: _--------------------_

_ Blah blah blah_

_ --------------------_

------------------------------

The waiting room was quiet, a great contrast to the chaos going on a few hours earlier. When Max was brought in, he was given a blood transfusion immediately. It was successful, thankfully, but the young blond had still not awoken when Kai last checked on him. That had been hours ago, and visiting hours were over, yet everyone remained in the waiting room, most of them being asleep, it now going on 4 AM.

Kai had called Mr. Dickenson, thoroughly explaining the current situation. Mr. Dickenson had in turn called both of Max's parents, explaining it to them. Kai figured that they were both on planes heading for their current location.

Kai looked around the waiting room. Everyone but himself was asleep. Mystel, Brooklyn and Garland were all curled up together on the floor. Emily and Ming Ming were side by side in chairs, both curled up into balls. Miguel was curled up in one of the chairs, Claude merely an arm's length away. Kevin was curled up in a chair to Kai's left while Lee and Mariah were sitting side by side in chairs across the room, Mariah having her head on Lee's shoulder. Rick was leaning up against the wall, head bowed and Michael was sitting in a chair, his cap pulled over his eyes and his head resting in the palm of his hand. Rei was currently curled up in Kai's arms, purring as he slept. Kai figured that was just a neko-jin thing.

The most heartwarming sight in the room was without a doubt his two best friends. Bryan had two chairs, one for his upper body, and the other for his lower body. In his arms, Tala was sleeping peacefully, his head buried into the crook of the older Russian's neck. Kai found it oddly sweet. He hoped they would finally just hook up. Kai knew Bryan had been after Tala for -years-.

There was only one person missing. Tyson. The last time Kai had seen him Tyson was sitting beside Max's door, looking utterly miserable. Kai knew it was partly Tyson's fault, but he also knew someone should have been watching Tyson at the club all along.

Kai shifted Rei in his arms, trying his best not to wake him. Golden eyes blinked open despite all Kai's efforts, however.

Rei yawned and stretched, looking up at Kai afterwards. Looking around he saw everyone asleep. He smiled when his golden eyes came across the cute sight of Tala and Bryan.

Frowning, he looked back up at Kai.

"Is he awake yet?"

His voice was low and his tone was worried.

Kai shook his head.

"No. He's not. The doctor said he should wake up soon though."

Rei nodded.

"That's good news."

"Yeah it is…"

Rei frowned. Kai sounded…odd. Rei didn't like it.

"What's wrong?"

Kai sighed tiredly.

"Mr. Dickenson called Max's parents. They should be here in a few hours."

Rei frowned.

"This is going to be hell for Tyson. They're going to jump his ass the moment they arrive."

"I know…but even though he was the one to do it, we are to blame as well. No one was watching him."

Rei nodded.

"That's true. So, what do we do now?"

"For now, we rest. It's going to get chaotic once everyone wakes back up."

Rei yawned and nodded, curling back up into his former position in Kai's arms.

Leaning up, he kissed the pale, now paint-free, cheek of his lover.

"Everything's going to be okay. Just you wait and see."

Kai frowned ever so slightly.

"I can only hope…"

Rei sighed softly and closed his eyes, frowning. He'd never seen Kai this way, acting so forlorn, like there was no hope left. It worried him.

_//Kai…please don't be like this. Everything will be okay. You just have to hope for the best. Why can't he understand this//_

With this thought, Rei let himself slip into the land of sleep.

------------------------------

Ice blue eyes blinked open in hearing a loud commotion in the hallway outside the waiting room. Sitting up carefully as to not wake Bryan, Tala yawned and stretched, then crawled over the arm of the chair, standing up. Looking around the room he noticed Kai, Rei, Michael, Emily and Rick missing. Looking at the clock he saw it was about 6:30. It was definitely too early to be getting up.

Frowning, he ran a hand through his red hair, effectively smoothing it down. Making sure his clothes were in perfect order, he slipped on his boots and exited the room quietly, making sure not to wake anyone.

Upon entering the hall he found it in utter chaos. To his right he could see the distraught form of Max's mother, Judy, and Max's much calmer father along with Michael, Rick, Kai and Rei, none of the bladers looking like they knew what to do.

Judy was seething. How could Tyson hurt her youngest child? Why would he?

"Where's Tyson?! I demand to speak with him this instant!"

Tala rolled his eyes.

_//Bitch. She's more interested in blessing out Tyson than she is in her own son. I'm glad Max isn't like her. //_

Tala walked towards the group, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kai immediately sensed his arrival and gave him a warning glare, seeing the look on the redhead's face, knowing he wasn't in a good mood.

Kai then pinned Judy with the same glare.

"Listen. It wasn't all Tyson's fault. Someone should have been watching him. He didn't even know what he had done until Tala told him. Imagine what he's going through right now. He raped his best friend and he didn't even realize it."

Judy was hardly satisfied with this explanation and continued with her rant.

"But he -raped- my son! My poor little Maxie! He took away his innocence! I don't care how he feels! My poor baby…"

Mr. Tate frowned.

"Judy, You've got to calm down…this isn't helping anyone…"

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Looking over to Rick, he mumbled something quietly to him and the two of them walked off. Tala figured they were probably going to go get the doctor that was assigned to treating Max.

"My poor little Maxie. That little brat raped him! He hu—"

"Shut up."

Tala's voice was like ice, his eyes mirroring the icy tone. He had had enough of this.

"Tyson didn't know, okay? Like Kai said, it was all of our faults. We should have also kept an eye on Tyson as well as Max. If you want to blame someone, you'll have to blame all of us. Bryan, Kai, Rei, Tyson and myself. Not any one person. Don't you dare try to make Tyson into some monster. I've seen a monster and he was -nothing- like the miserable looking boy sitting beside Max's hospital door."

Tala paused and looked away, looking like he was pushing back some unpleasant memories. Seconds later he pinned Judy with an even icier glare.

"Tyson would have never intentionally hurt your son. Why? Beca—"

"That's enough Tala."

Mr. Dickenson's tone was stern, yet not in a harsh way.

Tala glared at Judy one last time before looking away.

Judy looked stunned to stay the least. Since when did Tala stand up for Tyson?

Mr. Dickenson frowned, looking upon the haggard group of teenagers. Looking past them he could see Bryan exit the waiting room and head towards the group, coming to a stop beside his team captain.

Sighing softly the old man turned his gaze on Judy.

"Mrs. Tate, we should move this into a more private area and perhaps get a bite to eat. I'm sure you boys must be starving."

They nodded.

Mr. Dickenson smiled slightly.

"Then come along. I'll have the small café in the hospital closed so that we can discuss this amongst ourselves."

Once again, they all nodded.

"Good. Now where are Rick, Emily and Michael?"

Kai frowned.

"Rick and Michael went to go look for the doctor. Emily went to go see if the café was open yet or not. She said she'd save us a table."

Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"Very well. There are many things we need to discuss about our little Max."

Mr. Dickenson gave Judy a pointed look, which did not go unnoticed by Kai and Tala. Sharing a look, the two captains frowned. Someone was hiding something, and this something was major.

------------------------------

The doctors had already come and talked with Max's mother and father, them coming back in with strange looks on their faces. For now though, the café was empty, save for their group. Even the cooks and waitresses were asked to leave for this meeting. The group had already eaten, but once Rei and Tala saw the seriousness of having no one in the café but them, they wished they hadn't. The both had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Sharing a worried look, they turned their attention to Mr. Dickenson, Rei linking arms with Kai and Tala abruptly grabbing Bryan's hand, holding it tightly. Kai could have sworn he saw a faint tint of pink spread across the lilac haired teen's cheeks.

It was Emily who broke the silence.

"Mr. Dickenson, just what is this meeting about. What's going on?"

Tala looked over at Judy, frowning softly.

"What have you been hiding from his team, his friends?"

Judy sighed.

"It's complicated."

Rick snorted.

"Complicated? Stop beating around the bush and tell us."

Mr. Dickenson gave Rick a look, effectively quieting him.

Judy frowned and grasped her ex-husband's hand; though everyone was sure they were more than likely back together, the reason why Max was probably staying at the dojo.

"The doctor informed us he hasn't been taking his pills like he's supposed to."

Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Pills?"

Judy frowned and nodded.

"Yes pills. Anti-depressant pills. He had to start taking the due to…an accident in his childhood."

Mr. Tate held Judy's hand tighter.

Kai frowned.

_//So -that's- what those pills were…//_

_------------------------------_

_Kai walked into the kitchen seeing Max standing near the kitchen counter with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other._

_Kai looked at him, an eyebrow raised._

_"I didn't know you took medicine."_

_Max jumped and turned around._

_"Kai! You scared me!"_

_The blond pouted and then smiled._

_"Nah. I don't. I just have a headache, That's all."_

_Kai stood there for a moment, studying the blond skeptically. Shrugging he left the kitchen, going back outside to train._

_------------------------------_

Kai's frown deepened

"He must have stopped taking them after I questioned him about them."

Judy looked over at Kai.

"You saw him take them?"

Kai nodded.

"Yes, once. He said it was headache medicine. I haven't seen him take them since. That was probably about 3 weeks after the last tournament ended."

Judy's eyes widened. Max had not been taking his medicine for over 6 months. No wonder he was so bad off.

_//That's why he took this so hard so quickly. He probably quit taking his pills because he was afraid of being different. My poor Maxie. Why does it have to be like this//_

Bryan looked curious.

"Why'd he have to go on pills in the first place? There has to be a good reason for it."

The other teens nodded.

Tala frowned slightly.

"True. They won't put you on them without good reason. I've had first hand experience with that…"

The redhead trailed off, not wanting to go any further. Bryan scooted his chair closer and slung a possessive arm around Tala's shoulders, comforting him.

Rei however stayed silent. He couldn't believe what was happening. Max was on pills? What was next?

Judy frowned and grabbed a few napkins out of the holder.

"I knew you all would ask this. I'm just surprised at which one of you did."

Bryan merely shrugged.

The blond haired woman sighed and clutched the napkins in her hand.

Mr. Tate frowned and started her tale for her, dropping the first bomb.

"I'm not his real father. Max's real father was Japanese, which is why I chose to live here in Japan since it is part of Max's heritage also. Max's real father died when he was just a baby. His last name was Mizuhara."

The teens sat in stunned silence. Tala and Rei looked over at each other, proving their instincts were right. Those same instincts told them that the worst was yet to come, and this is what they feared.

------------------------------

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open and studied their surroundings. Max frowned, seeing he was in the hospital. Bringing his wrists up to eye level he could clearly see they were wrapped tightly with gauze. He figured they more than likely had to stitch the cuts he had made up.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he whimpered at the pain in his wrists. Sniffling softly he pulled his knees ups to his chest, his arms securely fastening around them. Resting his head on his knees, he began to sob.

Through his sobs, a single name was called.

"Gabriel…"

------------------------------

I'm so very, very, cruel. I should be shot fort his. XD. I bet you're all wondering who Gabriel is! Yes, yet another twist. I honestly don't know how I came up with this one. This one wasn't in the original plan and neither is the next twist, which will appear in the 2nd or 3rd chapter, depending on my mood. More KaiRei to come with the second twist! Scout's honor!

Anyway, please review. It makes me happy, and it makes me update faster. :D.


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! I'm SO very, very, -very- sorry! Please forgive me? The next chapter will be out sooner. Oh! And my 16th birthday is in 16 days!!!! Yay me!!!! I'll try and have the 3rd chapter up by then, but I'm not making any promises.

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah//_

------------------------------------

The clock on the wall ticked nosily throughout the silent room. Michael fidgeted in his seat. It didn't like where this was going. He took his cap off, running his fingers through his hair before putting his back on, backwards this time.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"But that's not all, is it?"

Judy sighed and shook her head.

"No Michael. That was only the beginning."

Rick leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then tell us the rest. We're waiting."

Mr. Dickenson gave Rick another look, but Rick simply ignored it this time.

The buff man locked eyes with Judy, giving her a nasty look.

"We deserve to know. Spill it."

The blond woman sighed and clutched her ex-husband's hand for support.

"It's…complicated. I'm not sure if you all are old enough to understand."

Tala's head snapped up at this comment.

"Excuse me?"

Judy frowned.

"I'm sorry if I offended any of you it's just that I really don't think you'd be able to comprehend the situation we were put in as parents."

Tala scoffed. He was not in a good mood and Judy was only making it worse. He fixed the blond woman with an icy glare. He was -not- going to stand for this.

"We're not children, Judy. I've been through more shit than you can even imagine and you have the nerve to say that we're not mature enough to understand your situation? That's bullshit. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what you think. Just get on with the fucking story and quit wasting our damn time."

Mr. Dickenson looked stunned.

"Tala!"

Tala turned his gaze to the kindly old man to Judy's left, losing his glare and trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes?"

Mr. Dickenson frowned.

"I understand where you are coming from, but that was just plain rude. I know you're not in the best of moods, but that is no reason to take it out on Mrs. Tate, understood?"

Tala dropped the innocent look and sneered towards Judy and crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

"Whatever."

Mr. Dickenson frowned yet again.

"If you would Judy, please continue with your story."

Judy sighed and nodded.

"Max…had and older brother named Gabriel" she paused, dabbing at her eyes with one of the napkins before continuing, "He was 6 years older than Max. He was the only reason my late husband and I stayed together long enough to have Maxie."

Rei looked at her curiously.

"What happened to him?"

Judy sighed.

"This is where it gets complicated. I'll start from the beginning and tell you the whole story, okay?"

The teens nodded and Judy took a deep, shaky, breath.

"It all started on the day of Max's 6th birthday. They had a party for him at school and his brother was allowed to come to it. We were supposed to come as well but I was held up at the office and he" she gestured to her ex-husband, "was out of town and couldn't make it either. Now, back then, we didn't live in the best of neighborhoods, but we figured that the boys would be fine walking themselves home. Gabriel was certainly old enough to and I was sure he could protect his little brother from harm."

Judy sniffed and dabbed at her eyes again.

"Max didn't remember much, but he told me that they got lost along the way because they went down the wrong street. After they took the wrong turn, they ran into an older boy and his friends that went to Gabriel's school. The boy had been known to cause trouble and he absolutely hated Gabriel. Apparently, the two got into a fight and when Gabriel was down the boy and his friends went for Max but Gabriel got back up and tackled one of the boys. That's when one of them pulled out a gun. Max told me that Gabriel screamed for him to run so he did, until he heard the gun go off. He said he turned around to see what happened and he saw his brother lying in a pool of his own blood."

Tears now ran freely down the blond woman's cheeks and the grip on her ex-husband's hand tightened.

"They shot at Max too as he was running away, but he wasn't seriously injured. A bullet grazed him, but the wound wasn't serious. It hardly even left a scar."

Kai frowned.

_//She's rambling now. There's still something she's not telling us. // _

Emily shifted in her seat, hesitating slightly.

"What happened to Gabriel?"

Judy wiped away her tears and sighed.

"When Max came home and told us what happened we called the police. They went and check out the area, but they never found his body. They searched for it for days but it was never found. After a week we called off the search. It was too hard on Max to keep searching. We had a funeral for Gabriel and a few days later we got the call…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Call?"

Judy nodded.

"From the hospital." She paused, smiling sadly, "They had our baby all along. The boys got scared and called an ambulance. But, the only person he remembered was Max. We had already put Max through so much with the search and the funeral we couldn't bare to put him through the mental stress of his brother suddenly just reappearing. So, we let their real father's parents adopt Gabriel. They weren't all that old and they were very good people, so we figured that would be the best for the both of them, especially Max. He was already bad off enough mentally as it was. Could you imagine what he would have been like if his brother suddenly came back from the dead? He was too young for that kind of mental stress. As for Gabriel he didn't know anyone but Max. Do you know how hard that would have been on us? We would have had to sit him down and tell him who everyone was all over again. Do you know how stressful that would have been for us?"

Tala frowned deeply and kept his head bowed

"How dare you keep that from him?"

He looked up at Judy, his eyes looking as cold as ice, his soft tone having the same effect as his eyes.

"You selfish bitch. You just didn't want to go through the trouble of taking care of a child like Gabriel. Max would have been fine if his brother came back. You're just using Max's mental unstableness as an excuse. Personally, I think Max would have been just fine if his brother would have come back. All you would have had to do was sit him down and tell him that you made a mistake and that Gabriel really was alive. But no, you were just too damn lazy and too damn selfish to do that. You were just worrying about how much money it would cost you to do that. In the end, this just makes you look like a fucking bitch."

Tala slammed his fist on the table, standing from his seat.

"How dare you do that to them? How dare you fucking put them through this? I think the one who is really to blame here is -you-! You're the reason your son is like this. All he really needs is his older brother! You fucked up his life you stupid bitch, and I bet you don't even care!"

Judy glared at Tala through her tears.

"I do care! He's my baby!"

"Then prove it! Prove you care! Get. Him. His. Brother!"

Judy frowned.

"Max doesn't need Gabriel. It would be a waste of time."

Tala was seething. Now he remembered why he never liked this woman.

"No, it would be a waste of your precious money. Max -does- need Gabriel. More so than he needs you. You should have never fucking had kids. You're the absolute -worst- mother in the world. If you're not going to spend your precious time telling Max about Gabriel, I'll do it myself!"

Tala spun on his heel and started to leave the room when Mr. Dickenson grabbed him gently by the arm.

"Tala, please. Sit down and calm yourself. I know this upsets you, but it's not your place to tell Max about his brother."

Mr. Dickenson tried to lead the redhead back to his seat but Tala snatched his arm away from the kindly old man.

"It is my place to tell him. If you leave it up to her, Max'll never know."

"Tala, Max is her son, not yours. She makes the decisions on whether or not he is told about his brother. You have to respect her wishes."

Tala's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what of Max's wishes? He has a right to know. I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know. I don't give a damn what she wishes. She can go to hell for all I care."

With that said, Tala stormed out of the room leaving everyone staring after him.

Rei frowned and stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tate, but I have to agree with Tala. Max would be better off with Gabriel here."

Kai, as well as Bryan, stood up and followed Rei out, both Michael and Rick following them soon after, leaving Emily, Judy, Mr. Tate and Mr. Dickenson alone in the café.

Emily sighed and stood, taking off her round framed glasses and rubbing them on her shirt before putting them back on.

"Judy, I can't help but to agree with the others. I'm sorry."

Judy frowned and hung her head and sighed.

_//I really screwed up big time. My poor babies. What did I do to you//_

"Mr. Dickenson?"

Mr. Dickenson frowned and looked over at the miserable woman.

"Yes, Judy?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded by her sadness.

"Bring me my eldest son, please. We need to talk."

------------------------------------

Tala stood in front of Max's hospital door, frowning at the sleeping navy haired teen sitting up against the wall beside it.

_//Poor Tyson. He's a victim of this whole ordeal too. I feel bad for him. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better. I know he's not allowed to see Max, but maybe I can sneak him in so he can apologize for what he did. //_

Tala smiled down at him sadly and reached for the doorknob when a rich voice from behind him startled him.

"Sorry, but the family has requested that no one but staff and immediate family members enter this room."

Tala whirled around to give the owner of the voice a piece of his mind but stopped dead in his tracks.

The man standing before him was tall and lean, though Tala could still clearly see his arms were well toned. His hair was short and blond and was styled like Eiri Yuki's, his favorite Japanese author. His eyes were blue, yet they were slanted like most Japanese eyes were, giving them an exotic feel. To but it bluntly, the man was hot. Very hot.

Tearing his eyes away from the man, Tala looked to the side.

"I need to speak with him."

The man frowned.

"The doctor said he was not awake yet."

Tala looked back at the man.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going in that damn room. It's important."

"I can't let you do that. I can throw you out of here, you know."

Tala rolled his eyes, his hands resting on his hips, a sign that he was beginning to get pissed off.

"Oh, really? And how are you going to do that?"

The man gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Kid, I'm and officer. Did you not see the uniform?"

Tala blinked and looked at the man again. Sure enough, he was wearing the uniform of an officer. The redhead blushed in embarrassment.

"No…I didn't. I'm sorry but I really need to talk to that patient. I swear it's important. You've gotta let me go in there."

The man sighed.

"10 minutes is all you get."

Tala beamed at the man. He started to turn but stopped. The redhead looked back at the man curiously.

"You don't look old enough to be an officer. How old are you?"

The man smiled sheepishly.

"I just got out of the academy a week ago. I graduated school a few years early so I got into the academy early. You sure are feisty. The department could use a few pretty boys like you to do their dirty work. What's your name kid?"

Tala glared daggers at the comments but said nothing about them.

"Tala Ivanov. What's yours?"

Tala leaned against Max's door, one hand still on a leather clad hip. Flirting with a 21 year old wasn't a very good idea. Flirting with a 21 year old cop was just plain dangerous, but it was pretty damn fun.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Mizuhara."

Tala's mouth dropped.

_//No fucking way… //_

------------------------------------

Rei glanced at Kai nervously. They were now back in the waiting room.

"Shouldn't we go after Tala? There's no telling what kind of trouble he's causing."

Kai shook his head.

"Tala knows what he's doing. We just gotta hope he's doing the right thing."

Rei sighed and stood up.

"This is depressing. I'm going to go get some junk food from the vending machine I saw a while ago. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Rei frowned.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

Kai merely nodded and watched Rei walk off. Frowning he leaned back in his chair, just sitting there for a few minutes, thinking. Standing up he stretched. He was kind of thirsty come to think of it. He left the waiting room with full intentions of meeting back up with Rei.

------------------------------------

Rei walked into the small room that held the vending machines, seeing Lee getting himself something to drink.

"Hey Lee."

Lee looked up, a smirk forming on his lips.

_//This is my chance. Kai isn't anywhere around. //_

"Hey Rei. Where've you been? I haven't seen you all morning."

Lee leaned against the Coke machine, watching Rei search his pockets for change.

Rei frowned.

"I was in a meeting with Max's parents, Mr. Dickenson, Tala, Bryan, Emily, Rick and Michael."

"Oh? What was it about?"

Rei shook his head, looking into the full vending machine.

"It's…private. I don't think it should be out in the open yet."

"Really? You seem bummed out about it."

Rei jumped and turned around, his back pressed against the vending machine. Lee was much too close for comfort. He was only inches away from Rei's face now.

Rei frowned and looked away.

"Yeah…it was about serious things…"

Lee leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry your morning hasn't been pleasant. I'm sure I could make it a lot better."

Rei opened his mouth to protest when a pair of lips came crashing down upon his own. Rei's eyes widened and he placed his hands on Lee's shoulders, trying desperately to push him away.

"Rei, I deci—"

Kai cut himself off his eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rei snatched himself away from Lee.

"Kai! It's not what you think!"

Lee walked up behind Rei, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Rei, baby, don't lie to him anymore."

Kai sneered and glared at Rei.

"Lying bitch. I should have never fucking trusted you."

Kai walked out, the vending room door slamming after him with a loud 'bang'.

Lee smirked in victory.

"Now that he's out of the way…"

Lee moved in for another kiss but was met with a harsh slap. He looked down at Rei, stunned.

Rei glared up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You ruined everything! Bastard!"

Rei tore himself away from Lee and ran out of the room, going in search of Kai.

_//Kai…please…forgive me…//_

------------------------------------

Max lay in bed, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He sniffled and rubbed his bloodshot eyes with the back of his hand, wincing as he did.

He rolled over on his side to look out the rain splattered window. The sky was black, but Max knew it was no later than 11 AM. The little blond felt suddenly cold and snuggled into the thin white hospital sheets. He wished the nurses would come check on him. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely.

The blond shuddered when he saw a brilliant streak of lightning light up the sky and he hugged himself when he heard the loud rumble of thunder that followed it.

Max silently wished that he had the little pink bunny that his brother had gotten him for his 6th birthday with him. It was the last present he had every received from his brother…right before he…

Max clenched his eyes shut, a new batch of tears threatening to spill over.

_//No…I can't think of that now…but…I miss him so much…I wish he was here now. He'd make everything better. I know he would. He always did. //_

Max sighed and opened his ocean blue eyes once again, simply staring out at the storm.

_//Things can't get much worse now. They can only get better…I hope. //_

------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It makes me happy and update faster. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it

I'm bbbaaackkk!!! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I really am. Thank you to all who suck by me and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate that. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Well, anyway, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah //_

------------------------------

Tala stood before Gabriel in stunned silence, his pretty blue eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be his lucky day, despite all the bad things that were currently taking place.

_//Oh my God. It's him. It's -him-! Here's my chance to set things right, since no one else will. Please believe me…//_

Gabriel frowned, looking at Tala intently.

_//What's going through that pretty head of his? He looks awfully shocked to see me. Does he know me? Did we know each other before the accident//_

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Snapping out of his trance, Tala smiled widely.

"I can't believe it's you!"

Gabriel blinked.

_//Maybe he really did know me before the accident. But he doesn't look old enough to have been in my grade. Maybe he was one of Max's friends…//_

"What do you mean by that? You act like you know me or something."

Tala's smile turned sly.

"Well, I just met you personally, but I've heard of you before. By the way, do you happen to know who's in this hospital room?"

Gabriel shook his head.

_//He knows something…but…what//_

"No. I was just assigned to guard it. My shift's almost over though."

Tala rolled his eyes at the last part and decided not to comment on it, though Gabriel was smirking at him as though he wanted him to make a comment about it.

_//I just -love- how he so casually slipped that last part in there. This must be fate, how he was assigned to guard his own little brother's room like this. They were destined to meet again. I've -got- to be the one to reunite them. //_

"Gabriel, the person in that ro—"

-------------------------

Rei ran down the hall in the direction that he thought Kai went, his long unwrapped braid whipping behind him. Tears still continued to pour from his amber eyes as he dodged doctors and patients alike. Ignoring the sympathetic looks they were all casting the crying boy, he still continued to run.

_//Kai where are you? Why are you doing this to me? It was a mistake. Why didn't you believe me? Kai…please…don't let us be over… //_

Rei yelped as he hit the ground. Looking up to see what he had ran into, he found himself staring into the pale lilac eyes of the one and only Bryan Kuznetsov.

Rei's blood shot eyes widened slightly.

"B-Bryan!"

Since Bryan had arrived, he had never been alone with him…until now. Rei still figured Bryan held a grudge on him because of the first Worlds, until Bryan held out a hand to him.

Amber eyes flickered back and forth from Bryan's face to back to his hand. After a few moments, Rei hesitantly took the hand and Bryan pulled the neko-jin to his feet.

Bryan looked at Rei, smirking slightly.

"I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet."

Rei looked away.

"Not now Bryan…I'm not in the mood…"

Bryan frowned, hearing the brokenness in the raven haired teen's voice.

_//He sounds like he just lost his best friend. What happened to him//_

"What's wrong with you?"

Rei looked up at Bryan, Bryan now noticing how red and puffy the neko-jin's eyes were.

"Kai…"

Bryan's frown deepened.

_//He better not have went and done something stupid…//_

"What about him?"

Rei sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"H-He saw Lee kissing me…I didn't want him to kiss me...I tried…so hard to get away from him but I couldn't…"

The neko-jin started to sob, not being able to say anything else.

Bryan sighed and pulled the crying boy close, rubbing his back softly. Rei was a complete emotional wreck right now, proving to Bryan that he wasn't lying when he had said he tried to pull away from Lee.

When Rei's sobs subsided, Bryan pulled away from him slightly and gave him a very faint smile.

"Come on. Let's go get Tala to help us find that idiot boyfriend of yours. I'm sure he hasn't gone far."

Rei sniffed softly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve once more.

"Okay."

They started to walk in the direction that Tala had ran off to after he had stormed out of the meeting, Rei trailing along behind Bryan.

"Hey Bryan?"

Bryan glanced over his shoulder at Rei.

"Yeah?"

The neko-jin looked down at the floor.

"I just want to say thanks for helping me like this. Oh, and I'm sorry for running into you back there."

Bryan shook his head and fell in step with Rei so that they were now walking side by side.

"If there's anyone of us who should be saying sorry to the other it would be me. I royally fucked you up during the first Worlds. Did your ankle ever get back to normal?"

Rei smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it did. Though it always hurts when it's about to turn cold or rain."

Bryan snickered softly. They walked together in silence for the rest of the way to Max's room until…

------------------------------

"Tala!!"

Both Tala and Gabriel looked in the direction of the shout, Tala blinking and then frowning when he saw Bryan and a puffy-eyed Rei walking towards them.

_//Damnit. What's going on? Rei looks like he's been crying. //_

"What happened?"

Bryan frowned.

"Rei and Kai had their first fight because Lee's a bastard."

"And now Kai's missing?"

"Exactly."

Tala groaned and rubbed his temples. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Great. Just…great."

"Uhh, Tala?"

Tala blinked and looked back over at Gabriel.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?"

Tala smiled slightly.

"Well, the one with the black hair is Rei and the one with the purple hair is Bryan. Rei, Bryan, you'll never believe this, but this is Gabriel Mizuhara."

Bryan's eyes widened slightly and Rei's mouth dropped.

"No fucking way!"

Tala smirked.

"Yes fucking way!"

Gabriel frowned slightly, looking back and forth between the three companions.

"Care to fill me in here, Red?"

Bryan's eyes narrowed slightly.

_//Okay, why is he calling him 'Red'? Only -I- get to do that. I don't give a fuck if he's Max's brother or not. No one calls Tala 'Red' but -me-. //_

Seeing Tala's faint blush he causally moved away from Rei and slipped an arm around the redhead's waist, making Tala's blush more evident.

Gabriel's eyebrow rose at Bryan's possessiveness.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Red."

Tala blushed and ignored that statement.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by these two, the patient in this room is none other than Max Tate, aka, Max Mizuhara, your little brother."

Gabriel froze, his stormy blue eyes widening in shock.

"N-No. It can't be…Max is in America!"

Tala smiled and shook his head.

"No. He's been living in Japan for the past few months now."

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Tala's smile turned sad.

"He needs you Gabriel. He needs you more than anything in the world right now. Go to him. We'll explain everything to you after we find Kai."

Gabriel nodded and reached for the door handle but stopped. Smirking slightly he turned to Tala, who was still in Bryan's possessive hold. Bending over slightly, he kissed the redhead on the cheek, his smirk widening when it turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Thanks for everything. Oh and Bryan,"

Bryan looked over at the elder blond curiously.

Gabriel's smirk widened.

"You're a lucky bastard."

Winking at Bryan he opened the door and slipped inside the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Bryan glared daggers at the closed door and let go of Tala.

"Come on."

Turning on his heel he started back off in the direction he and Rei and just come from.

------------------------------

The trio walked in silence for a while, all off in their own worlds thinking as they peered down every corridor and looked in every open door.

Bryan was pissed, to say the least. Sure, he had seen others flirt with Tala, and Tala even flirted back sometimes, but he had never seen anyone flirt as openly with Tala as Gabriel did.

Bryan's eyes narrowed and he stared straight ahead, not even bothering to look anywhere else anymore.

_//Damn that blond to Hell! How dare he flirt with Tala like that? Then he had to bring up the whole "I didn't know you had a boyfriend" thing and make Tala feel uncomfortable! He's definitely not what I expected. He may look similar to Max but he sure as hell doesn't have the same personality as him. //_

Tala stole a glance at Bryan seeing him staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched tightly. Tala rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, stopping dead in his tracks.

Noticing Tala was following him anymore, the eldest Russian stopped and turned around, seeing Tala standing with his hands on his hips staring at him.

_//Great, now he's pissed.//_

"What?"

Tala's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem Bryan? You've been sulking like a fucking child since we left Max's room!"

Rei had stopped by now and was watching the two Russians warily.

_//Oh God…here it comes… //_

Bryan snarled and glared daggers at Tala.

"I'm not sulking like a Goddamn child Tala! He had no fucking right touching you like that!"

Tala scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't even fucking start with that shit Bryan!"

Bryan's eyes narrowed and he took a few threatening steps towards Tala, who stood his ground.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. He could be just like Boris. You can't trust someone just because they're someone's older brother!"

"Not everyone's Boris, damnit! Stop bringing that old bastard up! You're always using him against me!"

"Because they're still perverts like him out there looking for pretty, vulnerable, stubborn, boys just like you."

Tala scoffed and turned around his back now facing Bryan.

"Get over yourself Bryan! You're acting like an overprotective, controlling, asshole! Don't let what Gabriel said go to your head! I'm not your boyfriend!"

Bryan sneered and stalked toward Tala, grabbing him roughly by the arm and snatching him around to face him. His pale lilac eyes softened slightly when he saw the redhead wince.

"No, I may not be your boyfriend right now, but I **want** to be."

Tala's cheeks took on a lovely shade of red and his blue eyes went wide as Bryan pulled him closer.

"B-Bryan…!"

Bryan merely smirked softly and leaned down, kissing the redhead full on the lips. He let go of Tala's arm. This was Tala's decision. He could either pull away right now, or deepen the kiss. To Bryan's surprise, Tala didn't pull away. He wrapped his slender arms around Bryan's neck, pulling them closer.

When they were both out of breath, Bryan pulled away, a smug look on his face.

"Well?"

Tala merely smiled and pulled Bryan in for another kiss.

Rei rolled his eyes at the two Russians.

_//Only they could be fighting one minute and kissing the next. //_

Rei cleared his throat, making Tala and Bryan jump and pull away from each other.

"Okay lovebirds, time to go find Kai."

Tala blushed as Bryan laced their fingers together and pulled him off after Rei.

------------------------------

Max yawned and closed his once bright ocean blue eyes. Watching the storm raging outside was no longer entertaining, and he seriously doubted there was anything worth watching on the hospital TV.

He had just started to doze off when he heard the door creak open, and then shut softly. Becoming curious, he opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. Squinting through the darkness, he saw the outline of a tall figure standing by the door.

Frowning softly he rolled over, wincing slightly has he sat up.

"Who's there?"

The figure moved closer to the hospital bed, his features now being able to be clearly seen thanks to the dim light coming from the window.

Max's ocean blue eyes widened considerably.

_//It can't be! I must be dreaming…//_

"G-Gabriel…?"

Gabriel smiled, tears welling up in his stormy blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, little bother."

------------------------------

Wow. Finally. Only one more chapter to go! So, please review! It makes me happy and update faster. :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Wow. Thanks for everyone who have reviewed so far. I love it when I get reviews!

Well, anyway, this is the last chapter of this fic, but the last fic in this little series, '**Sunny Sundays**' will be out soon!

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah //_

-----------------------------

Stormy blue eyes blinked open, still a bit bloodshot from the several mini breakdowns he had had during the night last night. Rubbing his eyes with a tan hand, he sighed and stretched. Standing up on shaky legs he leaned against the wall next to his best friend's hospital room. He could hear very faint voices coming from the room, however, he figured it was just the T.V. Running a hand through his loose navy hair, he removed the hair tie from his wrist and secured his hair back into it's normal pony tail.

Walking away from Max's room for the first time since he arrived, he paused slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door before once again starting to walk.

_//I can't face him. Not now, at least. I'm too afraid of his reaction. Sure, I was brave enough to sneak into his room while the nurses were making their rounds and the guard was on break, but I can't do it now that he's awake. //_

Reaching up he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

_//Come to think of it, I think I left my hat in there. Damnit. Now he's going to think I did something to him while he was asleep or something. I can't do anything right anymore can I? I'm just a fucking screw up. I can't believe I was so stupid. Why'd I have to try and show off Thursday night//_

"Tyson!"

Hearing the sound of his name Tyson's head snapped up, seeing Rick and Michael only a few feet ahead of him. Taking a step back, he looked at the two Americans warily.

_//Shit. Now I'm fixing to get my ass kicked. //_

"Yeah?"

Michael frowned, taking in the navy haired teen's appearance. Tyson's eyes were clouded with sadness and one of his eyes was still slightly dark from the black eye he had received in the drunken fight with Kai only two days earlier. The bags under his eyes were evidence that he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before and he wore a very un-Tyson like frown upon his lips.

Seeing Tyson in this state even had Rick the slightest bit concerned, though he clearly didn't show it.

"You look like you've been run over by a truck…several times."

Tyson winced at the statement and Michael elbowed Rick in the ribs.

Rick, obviously not feeling the jab, merely blinked down at Michael.

"What? He does."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"What Rick means to say is, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay? Did you get **any** sleep last night?"

Tyson nodded slightly, still wary of the American bladers.

"Yeah. I slept for a few hours this morning. I'll be fine."

Shifting his weight slightly, he rubbed his arm nervously and looked at the floor.

"Listen…about what happened…I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. I'd never purposely hurt him…not ever. I'd take it all back if I could, but I can't, no matter how hard I wish for it. I know you probably hate me for it and he probably does too, but I seriously did not mean to do it. I was…just being an idiot. It was all just one big horrible mistake."

Wiping his eyes free of the tears that were threatening to spill over, he looked at Rick and Michael expectantly, fearing their reaction.

Michael frowned. He didn't want to just immediately forgive Tyson for everything, but Tyson just seemed so sincere. It was hard not to forgive him. Michael sighed and took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair before putting it back on facing forwards this time. Looking down for a moment he look back over at Tyson.

"I…can't forgive you for what you did to Max just yet, but…I know you didn't mean to do it. It was an accident, and like Kai said, you aren't the only one to blame."

Looking from Michael to Tyson, Rick nodded in agreement.

"But if you ever, purposely hurt him, Granger, there will be hell to pay, understand? Me and the kid may not have been close during the tournament at first, but his cuteness just grew on me."

Seeing the slightly scared expression on Tyson's face, Michael snickered.

"Come on. I know you haven't had anything to eat in awhile. I'm sure you're starving."

Tyson bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

Slinging an arm around Tyson's shoulder's comfortingly, Michael walked with Tyson to the hospital café, Rick right on Michael's heels, looking a bit jealous at the attention he was giving the navy haired teen.

For the first time since arriving at the hospital, Tyson smiled. Things were definitely starting to look up.

-----------------------------

Kai sat on the steps leading up to the hospital, watching it pour rain merely feet away. Running a hand through his hair, the bluenette sighed. Why would Rei do this to him? How could he? He had given him all his trust and his love, and yet, he had thrown it all away for Lee. **Lee**! How could Rei choose Lee over him? Lee was obviously a complete bastard, while Kai at least had somewhat of a heart. Kai knew he was far better looking than Lee and he obviously treated Rei much better than Lee did.

So why did Rei choose Lee over him? What did Lee have that Kai didn't?

Growling softly, Kai stood up, beginning to pace. First Max almost killing himself and now his boyfriend was cheating on him.

Frowning softly, Kai stopped pacing, looking out at the rain.

_//Wait. Rei wasn't cheating on me. He would have been cheating on Lee. So why did Lee say what he did? Something just doesn't add up… //_

"Kai!"

Hearing his name Kai turned around, frowning at the trio walking towards him. Rei ran towards Kai, Tala and Bryan staying behind, their fingers still intertwined.

Seeing Rei's puffy, blood shot eyes, Kai's frown deepened.

"Rei…?"

Rei stopped in front of Kai, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Kai…I'm so sorry. I tried to pull away, I really did, but Lee was too strong. He came on to me when I went to get something to eat. I wasn't cheating on you, I swear it!"

Kai looked down at the neko-jin beauty, seeing a new batch of tears shinning in his eyes. Crimson eyes shifted their gaze to the ground.

"Rei…I…"

"Kai, don't be stubborn! He's telling thing the truth!"

Kai looked up and over at Tala.

Bryan nodded in agreement.

"He really is Kai. He was a fricken wreak when he bumped into me in the hall. He isn't cheating on you. Lee's just a bastard. Now quit being an idiot."

Kai glared slightly at the last comment and looked back down at Rei, seeing the tears now flowing down Rei's cheeks. Kai frowned and pulled the neko-jin close, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry Rei. I…I was afraid that I lost you. Plus I guess I just took all my frustration out on you when I shouldn't have. Things are just so crazy right now."

Rei smiled slightly and snuggled into Kai's chest.

"I know they are Kai, but I think everything's going to be just fine."

Looking back at Bryan and Tala, Rei's smile widened.

Blinking, Kai followed Rei's line of sight and smirked at his two best friends.

"Took you two long enough."

Tala merely blushed while Bryan glared playfully at Kai.

"Whatever Kai. Come on. Let's go inside before we get fried by lightning."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"We're standing under a shelter, you idiot."

"And? It could still happen…"

The conversation faded out as the two Russians went back inside the hospital, headed toward the café. Watching them leave, Rei giggled softly and Kai shook his head.

Leaning up, Rei pecked Kai softly on the lips, blushing slightly afterwards.

"I love you, Kai. Always remember that. I'd never willingly cheat on you."

Smiling faintly, Kai entwined his fingers with Rei and kissed the back of his hand.

"I love you too. Now come on. Let's go join the others at the café. I'm sure everyone's probably up and there by now."

Rei nodded and proceeded to walk with Kai to the café, but stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you this, but Tala found Gabriel."

Kai looked at Rei in shock.

"What?"

-----------------------------

Ocean blue eyes blinked back tears that soon rolled down pale cheeks. Max looked up at his brother in complete shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

_//This…this can't be real! Gabriel's dead. I saw him lying in a pool of his own blood! I saw his casket being lowered into the ground! I visit his grave every time I'm in New York! Mom never let me see inside the casket, but she said he was in there! Did…did she lie to me for all these years? Am I seeing his ghost? What's going on here//_

"You…you can't be real. Mom said you were dead!"

Gabriel frowned. His grandparents had told him about his mother. Neither of them had liked the American woman, so hardly any of the information had been positive.

"Maxie…she lied to you. I've been living with our grandparents this whole time."

Max's eyes widened and more tears began to spill from them.

"But…how did you survive? Th-there was so much blood…"

Gabriel frowned and sat down on Max's bed, pulling the now sobbing teen close. Stroking his hair to calm him, Gabriel held him close.

"The boys got scared and called an ambulance after you ran off. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed two weeks later with no memory of my past. The only thing I remembered was you. That's when our grandparents took me in and helped me eventually regain my memory."

Max sniffled softly and snuggled into his brother's chest.

"Why didn't you ever come find me?"

"Grandmother wouldn't allow it. She said that if it was our fate to meet again, we would. She was right. I just wish she would have known about the feisty redhead that lead me to you. Perhaps then I would have been a little more patient."

Max blinked.

"Tala helped you find me?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, he did. You've got good friends Maxie. It's a plus that they're all good looking."

Max smiled faintly.

"You hit on him, didn't you?"

Gabriel grinned.

"Of course. Too bad he's taken. That Bryan guy's a lucky bastard. He's possessive as hell though. I thought he was going to kick my ass for just looking at Tala."

Max giggled softly.

"He's like that with everyone when it comes to Tala."

Gabriel smiled.

"I can tell," he paused, looking at his baby brother curiously, turning serious, "Maxie, why did you do this to yourself?"

Max frowned and looked down at his lap.

"We…we went to a club Thursday night. One of my friend's grandfather's owned it and we decided to go out and just have a little fun. Well, my best friend got really drunk…and…"

Max trailed off, wiping his eyes. He didn't want to retell it again, and from the look on Gabriel's face, he knew exactly what happened.

Gabriel pulled his little brother even closer, holding him tighter.

"Maxie…I'm so sorry. But…why didn't you just talk it out with him?"

Max frowned, suddenly wondering the same thing.

"I…I don't know. I just felt so depressed, like there was nothing left for me. I've never felt that way in my life before then. It was so scary. I don't know why I did why I did. I think it was because I stopped taking my pills."

Gabriel frowned deeply.

"Your…pills?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah, my pills. They're anti-depressants. Mom put me on them after your 'death'. I stopped taking them after my team captain found out about them."

Gabriel cursed under his breath at their mother's incompetence.

"She should have never put you on those pills Max. You were way too young for those. I'm glad you stopped taking them, really. They're not good for people your age. They're the reason you're like this. Promise me you won't ever take them again."

Max smiled sweetly.

"I don't need them anymore. You're back."

_//Everything's going to be okay now. Gabriel's really here. He's actually here. He's the only family besides my step-dad I need. Mom's lied to me for the last time. I don't think I'll ever trust her again. //_

Gabriel smirked and ruffled Max's hair.

"Yeah, I'm back. And I don't plan on leaving you like that again."

_//He's still the same sweet little kid I remember. Besides getting older, he hasn't changed a bit. Not even after what his best friend did. If his best friend was that sleeping navy haired kid sleeping beside the door, he obviously cares a lot for Max and definitely regrets what he did. Judging from the bags under his eyes, that was the only sleep he's gotten since Max was brought here. //_

Sighing happily, Max looked around the room. His eyes widened considerably when his gaze landed upon Tyson's treasured cap sitting harmlessly in the chair beside the bed.

_//He was in here//_

Reaching over he picked up the hat and turned it over in his hands before putting it in his lap.

Smiling knowingly, Gabriel picked up the hat, only to have it snatched away from him.

"He's been in here hasn't he?"

Max shrugged, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. The way Gabriel had said that was just…odd. He made it sound like he actually liked Tyson in a boyfriend material type way. But…he didn't…did he?

"Yeah, I guess. This is his favorite hat. He must have forgot it."

"Listen Max, I know he hurt you…but…you should talk to him. You know he wouldn't intentionally hurt you. If he would, he wouldn't be your friend now would he?"

Max smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right."

Gabriel grinned and lightly poked Max in the ribs, making him squeal softly.

"And you know what they say, 'Best friends make the best lovers'"

Max blushed and glared mockingly at his big brother.

"Oh shut up."

Max smiled. Things were going uphill, and fast. He had gotten his brother back, Tala and Bryan had gotten together, and he was finally coming out of his depression.

Outside, the sun began to shine through the rain, creating the most spectacular rainbow.

-----------------------------

'**Sunny Sundays**' will be out sometime soon so keep an eye out for it. I hope you liked this last chapter! Please review:D!


End file.
